When the Snow Falls
by PeoniesandPoppies
Summary: Late at night on Christmas Eve, the guild is bursting at the seams with Christmas cheer. The party is rowdy and full of joy, but a certain water mage can't find it in herself to join in on the fun, not when the snow kept falling like it was.


**When the Snow Falls**

So I wrote this up just today on a whim for Christmas.

This is my gift to all of you.

Forgive me...

It's just a little sad.

* * *

Cold winds whipped against her face as she strolled through the empty streets of Magnolia. Night had settled over them once again as the snow fell from the sky and landed delicately on her navy dress, just as her rain had not long before.

Her arms wrapped around herself securely, rubbing her arms to keep herself warm. Through the thick layers of snow, she made her way back to Fairy Hills for the night.

She had been attending the guild's Christmas Eve party enjoying the company of her lively friends. Although she had been having fun, she couldn't help but feel a sense of discontentment. It was like a ghost that followed her around, it seemed.

The snow surrounded her and filled her with feelings of grief and loneliness, feelings she couldn't shake no matter how hard she tried. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling the frost in her lashes crunch under the pressure.

The only sounds she could hear were her boots shuffling through the snow that plagued her so. Rain made her feel similar emotions, yes, but ever since he left that day… Snow was far worse.

On the day Gray left, he hadn't said a word. As she slept, he stalked off into the night, leaving her without a single clue to his whereabouts. When she awoke that dreadful morning, it was snowing.

Her excitement was overflowing as she raced from her room to wake him from his peaceful slumber, but alas, he was not there. His bed was empty, the room a mess. Thinking nothing of it, Juvia searched high and low, wishing to share with him their first snow day together in their home.

After checking the entirety of the house, she took to the streets. She searched high and low, through the woods and back, but Gray was nowhere to be found. She went door to door, searching for any clues. Not a single soul knew a thing about her beloved's departure.

Her heart sank as she returned to their home. She took a seat in an old dining chair overlooking the window facing the road. the snow fell gracefully and collected around the window, creating a wintry frame. tears welled in her wide, navy eyes as she witnessed the snow pour heavier from the sky. She was alone again.

She could feel her rain had returned, only it wasn't rain. It was far too cold for her water. Her tragedy came in the form of snow for now, but soon she knew that the rain would fall and cry the tears she couldn't anymore.

Juvia could hear crunching in the snow not far behind her. She willed her eyes to open and felt a warm tear trail down her icy, porcelain cheek as they did. Her hand quickly pulled from around herself and wiped at her face. She sniffled and let out a sob that had been caught in her throat. As the sound escaped, it took the form of a heated puff mingling with the frosty air.

The steps became louder behind her. Her body tensed at the sudden sound of a twig snap. Her pace faltered, but only for a moment. Her cerulean waves bounced around her face as she nuzzled her nose into her fur lined collar. She picked up the pace in her step, trying to hurry home.

She had left earlier than her comrades from the party. Nobody seemed to notice her slip out of the guild doors. She wanted to stay and enjoy the festivities, oh, how she truly did… But, she couldn't bring herself to endure it any longer. The snow had chilled her to the bone and she was desperate to escape to the warmth of her dorm. As her pace increased, so seemed the stranger's behind her.

Feeling threatened, Juvia prepared for action. Her hands were pressed tightly to her chest, formed into an attack ready command. All she had to do was wave her hands and whoever was following her would be swept up in an icy wave. As the steps drew nearer, her heart began to pound. She lifted a single hand into the air, but before she could attack, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat and against her will, her hand hesitated, dropping ever so slightly. This hand that rested on her shoulder felt… warm, familiar, inviting. "Gray Sama…"

They had stopped walking, her hair danced around her in the chilling breeze of the unforgiving winter. She made no move to face him, instead, opting to stay where she was. Juvia had forgiven Gray, she really had. She knew what he had done was for her own safety, but that didn't make the pain go away.

The snow fell around them and her insides went cold. Her stomach twisted in knots and her heart shattered all over again. She could turn around because if she did, he would see first hand just how broken she was. If she looked at his face now, this would be their first snow since that day and the thought crushed her. This snow couldn't be their first since that dreadful day. It just couldn't. It was too painful.

The hand dropped from her shoulder. The snow crunched behind her and a warm sensation ran up her spine. He was so close she could feel his body heat through her winter dress. "Juvia." His voice made her lip quiver. How she had wanted to hear it all those months and now the very sound of it broke her heart. She dared not speak for she knew her voice would tell all of her secrets if given the chance.

The silence was defining. "Why'd you leave?" The seriousness of his voice made her knees weak, but her mind somehow managed to stay sharp. His question rang through her mind and a small, hint of a smile tugged at one corner of her lips. That question sounded so… wrong coming from his lips. Did he really have the right?

She remained silent as she tried to gather the courage to continue walking. She wasn't able to move a single step. She looked down to her feet, curious to see if he had somehow frozen her there when she wasn't looking. She was dismayed to find that he hadn't. She couldn't move because her body didn't want her to. Her head screamed run, but her heart whispered her true desire. ' _Stay_ '.

The heavy shuffling of his boots cutting through the snow caught her attention. Her heart raced furiously when she saw his figure from the corner of her eye. He rounded her right side and stopped directly in front of her.

He was shirtless, go figure. Snowflakes decorated his hair in a glittery halo. She immediately lowered her eyes to the ground. The eyes were the windows to the soul she was once told. If this was true, he would surely see her despair through them tonight. His hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Look, I dunno what's buggin' ya so bad, but there was a time when I wasn't feelin' so hot and you made me participate in stuff, so you should, too." A small, barely noticeable blush dusted his chilled cheeks. His eyes averted from her quickly.

She had focused her eyes on his boots and kept them there. She wanted to look up so badly, but she just couldn't allow him to see just how hurt she truly was. She knew that he would blame himself. He probably already had. He was right, though. She had made him smile for the sake of their friends when he was at his low point. What made her feel that she couldn't do the same?

She released a petulant sigh, but what came after shocked both of them. As soon as the whisper of hot air escaped her mouth, her knees buckled and she hit the snowy ground. The snow picked up and her tears flowed like tiny rivers down her reddened cheeks.

Gray's hands flew up defensively and he jumped back. He never was good with criers. "ALL OF A SUDDEN?! PLEASE STOP!" He dropped to his knees in front of her and waved his hands wildly before her. "Come on, what's a matter? Why ya cryin'?"

She tried so hard to stop her tears, but the more she tried, the more they fell and the more they fell, the heavier the snow became. Gray noticed the snowfall had increased, but he didn't realize it was her. He didn't know that the rain was still with her since he had left. It may have become controllable to an extent when she became aware of Gray's safety, but it was still very much present, only coming to play when she was close to her breaking point. Her body had betrayed her. Her secrets were literally pouring out and there was no way she could keep them hidden. Especially from him.

Her hands fisted the snow beneath her as salty tears hit the ground heavily against her will. Her lips parted and sobs flowed out, filling the night sky with their sad melody. He sat in silence, staring her down, waiting for something, anything to be said. "Gra-ayy… hicc..Samaa…" She choked out. He inched closer to the blubbering water mage.

He began to wonder if she had been drinking at the party. He had hardly spoken to her the whole night. Not that he didn't want to, he had just kept getting distracted. Mostly by Natsu trying to pick fights with him.

Apparently Laxus had told him that the mistletoe hung all around the guild was a tradition for arranged holiday fighting. Whoever was underneath it became opponents and had to fight. The entire guild was booby trapped in the stuff thanks to Erza and Mira. Gray couldn't catch a break. Angry with all the ruckus they were causing, Erza had knocked some sense into Natsu. Mira had a special punishment arranged for Laxus as well. He and the entire Raijinshuu were forced to stand in the center of the guild while their guild mates decorated them like Christmas trees. Well, the Raijinshuu didn't have to, but Freed insisted that Laxus not face punishment alone.

Gray carefully reached a hand out to pat her shoulder. "Out with it. What's on your mind, Juvia?" Without thinking, she lifted her head. Her shining, tear filled, navy eyes searched his deep grey-blue ones. His frown deepened and he looked away. Realizing what she had done, she rushed her eyes back to the snow below.

"Back to that, huh? I knew you forgave me too soon." Her head shook swiftly as her hand reached out for his. "Don't go…" Her voice was barely above a whisper. He stared down at her soft, pale hand that was tinted pink from the cold. It looked so fragile in his. How deceptive.

"Juvia… Forgave Gray Sama." His dark eyes trailed up her arm and rested on what little of her face was showing through the thick blue curtain of waves that dangled in front of it. "Doesn't look like it." She lifted her head once more and locked eyes with him. "Even if Juvia forgives, she cannot forget." His brows furrowed together and his eyes slowly shut. "I know… I'm sorry." Her eyes lowered back to the snow.

"The rain is back, Gray Sama…" His eyes opened and he looked around. He lifted an open palm to the air, catching a few snowflakes. "It's just snow, Juvia." He chuckled halfheartedly. Her lip poked out and her eyes squeezed shut. a couple of unshed tears made their debut rolling down her snow kissed cheeks. The snowfall gradually increased as her heart shattered more and more. He didn't understand. Had he ever truly understood her?

He stared at the miserable rain woman as she sat in the snow, crying. The more she cried, the more it snowed. It was as if the sky was crying with her. Her eyes opened and she raised her hands weakly into the air in a sad attempt to catch the gloomy snowflakes. He had never thought of snow as gloomy before, but they felt gloomy when he realized that they were hers and that this was his fault.

"The snow… hic.. is so … Saaad, Graay Samaaa." She sobbed. Without a single thought or hesitation, he grabbed her and pulled her tightly against his chest. Her crying seemed to stop momentarily. She was in shock from his bold approach. "Gray Sama…" He stroked her hair a couple of times before holding her out in front of him.

"Ya know, the snow doesn't have to be sad." Her eyes widened and a hand reached for her face, fingertips brushing her pink, numbed lips. "It doesn't?" A small smile formed on his lips and he shook his head. "Nope. It doesn't. Wanna know why?" She nodded slowly, watching him very carefully as he stood from the ground, lifting her to stand with him. He bent down and began rolling up snow. "Because if we work together, we can make it happy again. We're good at teamwork, right, Juvia?"

She was still broken, the snow was evidence of this unavoidable fact, but his words of encouragement made her heart feel like a few pieces were slowly finding their way back home. She nodded sharply and gave him a triumphant smile. "Yes, Gray Sama!" He smirked. "Good. Now, come on. This snowman ain't gonna build itself."

She skipped over to where he was and began rolling up some snow beside him. A simple snowman wouldn't fix her broken heart, but as the snowfall gradually got lighter, she thought to herself, ' _It's a start_.'

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** MERRY CHRISTMAS! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ


End file.
